Cher Journal
by BLV
Summary: Le journal de Pattenrond, nous donnant son avis sur son humaine et son comapgnon! Traduit de l'anglais et terminée.


Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude, juste mes mots!

Notes: Cette histoire est une traduction de "Dear Diary" de Jan McNeville. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard, et je l'ai trouvée hilarante. Jan m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire, et ce fut fait en une heure et demie, pendant un de mes cours d'Allemand où je m'ennuyais à mourir.

Cher Journal

**_Dimanche 13 juillet 1997,_**

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire, et celui de mon humaine aussi. Elle m'a donné du poisson, qui était délicieux, soit dit en passant, ainsi qu'un jolie petite balle. Moi, je lui ai tué une souris et après je suis allé dormie sur ses genoux. Elle va être étonnée quand elle trouvera son cadeau sur son oreiller. Hermione est un humaine adorable! Elle me brosse régulièrement mon pelage, et des fois, elle me lit des passages à haute voix de ces livres qu'elle trouve si fascinants. (Moi je les ai examinées ces choses, et je trouve que ça n'a aucune odeur à part celle de la colle. Qu'est-ce que les humains peuvent bien leur trouver?) Je me souviens du magasins d'animaux avant de l'avoir elle, et tous les jours je remercie le ciel pour mon humaine de compagnie.

Demain, on part à Poudlard. J'aime bien le château, mais la mère de mon humaine va me manquer. Elle m'appelle "gentil minou" et elle me laisse manger de la salade de thon directement dans sa cuillère. Par contre, la brosses à dents qu'elle a créée spécialement pour moi ne vas pas me manquer, elle. Mais je ne lui en veux pas trop pour ça, je sais que ses intentions en sont pas mauvaises. En plus, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle fait subir à Hermione. C'est dans des moments comme ça que je savoure pleinement le fait de ne pas avoir à porter de vêtements!

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que les humaines doivent porter ces choses autour de leur taille? Hermione les veut juste un peu au-dessous des genoux et sa mère lui répond qu'elle ne devrait pas cacher ce que Dieu lui a donné. C'est des chaussures qu'elle parle? Je me demande, parce que la mère d'Hermione a fait raccourcir les jupes de sa fille. Étrange.

**_5 septembre 1997,_**

Aujourd'hui, l'humain en noir s'est encore appliqué à embêter mon humaine. Elle aidait un jeune humain, un gentil garçon du nom de Neville qui sent le terreau et fait pousser de l'herbe rien que pour moi, et l'autre enfoiré lui a donné une retenue. Je ne crois pas que ce soit son nom, mais c'est comme ça que mon humaine et ses amis l'appellent. J'ai donc décidé de mener ma petite enquête et j'ai accompagné Hermione au donjon pour sa retenue. Je me suis rendu compte que finalement, l'Enfoiré n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Au début, mon humaine n'a rien remarqué, mais moi j'étais sur le bureau de l'Enfoiré et il me faisait de bonnes gratouilles sur le ventre. Quand elle a levé les yeux de son récurage de chaudrons, elle eut l'air profondément choquée.

Il s'avère que le grand humain en noir s'appelle Professeur Rogue et qu'il est en fait un véritable ami des félins, même si personne ne le sait. La pauvre Hermione était convaincue du contraire et l'a accusé de se préparer à me disséquer, ce sur quoi je me suis mis à ronronner plus fort et ai fait comprendre au Professeur Rogue qu'il fallait qu'il continue ses gratouilles. Il est vraiment très doué, et en plus, ses mains sont beaucoup plus larges que celles de mon humaine. Rogue lui a expliqué qu'il m'avait trouvé là, et qu'il ne faisait que me caresser; là il lui a demandé si j'était à elle, ce à quoi elle a répondu avec véhémence. Depuis l'année dernière, ils travaillent tous les deux sur un projet en potions, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'ils ne se détestent pas autant qu'ils le prétendent.

(Je lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre que le chocolat à cette période du mois était important, voire même indispensable. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si elle ne suis pas mes conseils?)

Les deux humains ont eu une dispute verbale assez violente, et mon humaine est partie comme un ouragan. Cependant elle a fait l'erreur de m'appeler en sortant, et je trouve qu'il serait rabaissant de venir à l'appel (C'est le genre de choses que les chiens font. À quoi je ressemble, à un Saint-Bernard?). En plus je voulais plus de gratouilles. Le Professeur Rogue s'est exécuté de bonne grâce, et ça les a forcés, Hermione et lui, à tenir un conversation civilisée, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin de sortir pour aller faire mes petits besoins. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé au donjon après ça, mais, de retour dans sa chambre, Hermione m'a fait pleins de gros câlins avant d'aller se coucher relativement tôt. S'il fallait qu'on comprenne nos humains de compagnie, ne faudrait-il pas qu'on nous les livre avec une notice? Franchement.

**_6 septembre 1997,_**

Mon humaine s'est comportée de façon étrange aujourd'hui. Au lieu de lire un des ses livres hideux avec des images, elle m'a lu des poèmes d'un petit recueil bleu. Des textes portugais, je crois, auxquels je n'ai d'ailleurs rien compris. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu assez, et je suis parti en direction du donjon pour payer une petite visite à l'humain en noir. Je l'ai trouvé dans la réserve, en train de siffloter un aire de Puccini, ce que j'ai trouvé étrange. Mais dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est arrêté et j'ai à nouveau eu droit à une séance de gratouilles sur le ventre. Il m'a aussi ouvert une boîte de friandises pour chats qu'il a mise au sol pour que je puisse manger à mon aise. Il est vraiment très sympathique avec moi. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas son propre chat.

J'ai également rencontré Miss Teigne aujourd'hui, mais j'étais pas d'humeur. La jolie tigrée grise aux lunettes était de sortie elle-aussi, mais elle n'a même pas voulu qu'on ailler se boire une jatte de lait ensemble. Elle doit être lesbienne.

**_19 septembre 1997,_**

Mon humaine a été blessée aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. J'étais là, essayant de l'apaiser avec des ronronnement réconfortants quand la contrariante humaine en blanc m'a dit de dégager. Hermione pleurait à cause de quelque chose nommé Mall Devort ou Vall Demort. Le Professeur Rogue est arrivé et il lui a donné une potion qui l'a mise KO, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Il est ensuite resté à son chevet. J'ai trouvé ça un peu excessif; après tout, vu son état, elle n'allait quand même pas s'enfuir.

La jolie tigrée grise était là aussi. Il s'avère qu'elle a un humain très possessif qui porte une grande barbe blanche. Un homme fort sympathique, qui m'a donné une friandise et m'a fait des gratouilles derrière les oreilles.

**_21 septembre 1997,_**

Hermione est toujours à l'infirmerie. Les gratouilles aux oreilles me manquent.

**_23 septembre 1997,_**

L'état de mon humaine m'inquiète. J'étais avec Harry Potter et la fille Weasley, qui étaient assis à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie et me caressaient. La fille Weasley pleurait. Et puis Mall Divort a été tué aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui il était, mais si mon humaine l'a tué, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de bien. Elle si habile, mon humaine!

**_25 septembre 1997,_**

Mon humaine a trouvé un compagnon. Quand elle s'est réveillée, le Professeur Rogue l'a embrassée! C'est presque aussi cool que quand nous les chats on joint nos queues! Je me demande s'ils vont bientôt s'accoupler. C'est quand la période de reproduction pour les humains? Moi j'aimerais bien qu'ils aient une portée de petits humains. Est-ce qu'ils appellent ça aussi des chatons? Il va falloir que je demande ça à Teignie. Rusard s'en fiche qu'on se rencontre et qu'on discute dans les couloirs. C'est un humain de compagnie tellement stupide!

31 janvier 2001,

J'ai retrouvé mon journal. Je l'avais laissé sous un coussin de chaise.

Aujourd'hui, un des chatons d'Harry Potter et de la fille Weasley m'a tiré la queue. J'ai fait les gros yeux à Hermione pour ça. Pour me consoler, Severus m'a fait une extraordinairement longue séance de gratouilles. Y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment lui le meilleur. Cependant, il a dû s'interrompre pour faire un massage de dos à Hermione. J'ai remarqué que son ventre s'était considérablement arrondi ces derniers mois. Peut-être qu'elle va bientôt avoir une portée. J'espère que leurs chatons ne me tirerons pas la queue comme l'autre.

Il se trouve aussi que la tigrée grise est pire qu'une lesbienne! C'est en fait une humaine qui peut se métamorphoser en chat! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai draguée! Et son compagnon c'est l'humain à la barbe blanche. Aujourd'hui, il m'a donné un bout de poisson qui était excellent je dois dire. Je dois rester avec lui et la tigrée pendant qu'Hermione et Severus sont à Sainte-Mangouste. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont y faire…

**FIN**

**Notes**: je suis heureuse d'annoncer à tous mes fidèles lecteurs que je ne les ai pas oubliés et que j'ai repris la traduction de "Bianca". Je finis les cours dans une semaine, et les mises à jour devront être plus fréquentes.

Maintenant, appuyez-donc sur le magnifique petit bouton violet…!!!


End file.
